


Harry Potter Without Harry Potter Podfic

by The_Wackspurt_Conspiracy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wackspurt_Conspiracy/pseuds/The_Wackspurt_Conspiracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suppose Tom Riddle never bothers to show mercy, and Harry Potter dies with his parents? What would that mean for the world, to have no Boy-Who-Lived to save them? ("A couple of stubborn kids" just doesn't have the same ring to it.)</p>
<p>*This amazing work was written by Nim-the-Lesser on Fanfiction.net!! Read that first! This is just to show my apprecation of it!!<br/>**Also this is just me reading it aloud and recording it with my phone. I apologize for any mistakes and the poor quality.</p>
<p>ENJOY!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

http://www.mediafire.com/watch/ohvwmg2tprsypbs/HPWHP_Chapter_1_-_The_Prophecy.m4a

I really hope this works and that you enjoy it!! But remember to read the actual fic!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: The Potters

Here's chapter 2!! Please let me know if you have enjoyed this.  
http://www.mediafire.com/watch/j29opqadn9x92xf/HPWHP_Chapter_2_-_The_Potters.m4a

It's longer I promise!


	3. Chapter 3: Wormtail and Padfoot

hey Guys, here's chapter 3!! I hope you enjoy!!  
Also just copy and paste the link and click download!! So please do. Sorry for the lateness.  
P.S. please comment as whether you are enjoying this.

http://www.mediafire.com/watch/mv5deq3u3j3cv5q/HPWHP_Chapter_3_-_Wormtail_%26_Padfoot.m4a


	4. Chapter 4 - So Did We Win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I wasn't sure if anyone even likes this but I decided to upload anyway. All credit for this one was goes to Nim-the-Lesser on fanfiction.net. The link to the original fanfiction is: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7781192/1/Harry-Potter-Without-Harry-Potter

Here is the link to the podfic of chapter 4:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/ywb0381dlexxkfs/HPWHP+Chapter+04+-+So+Did+We+Win.m4a


End file.
